Gnossienne Oneirataxia
by TheMellowMidnight
Summary: Warning: serious story, simple concept. A lonely Elisabeth journey's back to her old house to confront her demon. Don't read if you're easily unsettled by sexual themes. One-shot


Gnossienne Oneirataxia

The night was young, fog littered the thick dead woods. A young adolescent woman trudged through the forgotten pavement, haze engulfed her form, if another being were to be present, her lone silhouette could only be seen. The sole sounds echoing throughout the night were her barefoot skin slapping the cobblestone surface. Not even the clamor of birds, nor the wails of the beasts were ever heard on this night. Only one voice stood out, its silken sweetened tone beckoned her to come back.

"I knew you would return." Said the demon in his reverberant tone.

Listlessly the young woman continued to walk mechanically, like that of a marionette twisted by a key. Draped in nothing but a thin nightgown, her long chestnut hair warmed her, as a gust of strong wind blew behind her, as if pushing her forwards, ever nearer to the decaying manor.

She had walked for miles to reach this place, yet she looked unburdened by her journey, her form stopped at the opened gates, just as the wind blew behind her again. Her eyes narrowed as she heard him once more.

"Welcome home Elisabeth"

She uttered not a word walking conscientiously towards the front door. She halted to turn the knob, only for the door to unfastened itself, revealing to her a darkened lobby. She stepped inside her former house. Fog seeped through the unlit lobby upon her entry. She took a good look at the place as she closed her eyes at the faltering sentimentality of the dreary lobby, she was flooded with a blend of pleasant and rough memories. Laughter interrupted her thoughts.

Opening her eyes, it shocked her when the lights switched on, exposing an inhuman beauty on top of the stairs. It was a man clothe in purple exemplifying his fine wealth, his long sleeves would have reached his knees had his arms not been crossed; his hair was that of silver, its length as long as hers; his face was pale as moonlight, like a sculpture chiseled to resemble Adonis, on it was a crooked smile painted in purple, plastered on his façade. Aside from his general appearance, he had black horns protruding above the side of his head, it was the only thing spoiling his glamour.

"Mephistopheles" She whispered audibly, under gritted teeth, as her emerald eyes bore against his amethyst eyes.

"Faust, my you've blossomed into a fine young lady, I'm flattered you remember me." he said mockingly at her.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Brought you here? You came by yourself, it was you who sought me. I merely answered, deary."

"Liar, I killed you, and the rest of my memories of you."

"If that's true, then why am I still here? Why am I still apart of you, Elisabeth? You've only buried me..." he stated as he materialized behind her, whispering each sentence while she turned around to find him.

Elisabeth had no answer, was he right? Or was it his silver tongue speaking. Regardless she replied with a different question.

"Why am I here then, Mephisto?" No answer.

"Mephisto?" She looked around to find the demon had disappeared. Her head rose at the man upstairs, making a gesture for her to come up, before vanishing into the darkness.

The fog was creeping in, getting thicker swallowing the light, it embraced her once again. The room's walls had disappeared, leading the fog to consume the disjointed structure. All faded but the stairs, the door leading outside was gone. No escape.

Miffed by his tricks, Elisabeth had no choice but to follow him. She was getting cold, she had never once shivered by the embrace of the fog. Perhaps, he didn't want her to stay there longer. Regardless of the reason, she calmly climbed up the stairs, she noticed her shifting weight made the rotten wood furnishing creek, it felt like it could break apart anytime, she had to be careful.

Upon reaching the top, she paused taken aback at her surprise. Gone were the doors leading to the second floor rooms. It had now altered to a hallway worthy of royalty, no longer was it an old rotting manor of no value.

The room was somber but it held its complexion. It was lit by lanterns of exquisite ivory wax candles, adorned under golden holders, bolted on the walls; complimented by a petite sized art gallery of skillfully composed paintings; it had furnishings of leather and oak ferried from the Americas; on top of its tables were vases of oriental designs, its blue printed etching signifies its Asiatic culture; flowing from its cap, were blossoming blue roses, it was both unique and unheard off; the carpeting was of intricate patterns of abstract figures masterfully crafted by Middle Eastern weavers.

She walked the hallway, shrugging off her awe. There was a double door entry at the end, she stayed her focus there, as she got close, she paused to examine it. On it was embellishments of intricate carvings of Adam and Eve, at the middle was the tree of life, it bore no fruit which struck odd to Elisabeth. Genesis was one of the most well-known chapters of the bible.

She had become a pious woman at the end of her ordeal with Mephisto, she had dedicated her life to serving the Lord, her deeds are known to all she aided. This act had attracted an assortment of suitors, neither of them loved her, most of them admired her femininity and quality as a woman. She was the ideal lover for them, fair, saintly and wealthy, mostly the wealth. Unbeknownst to them she was beyond naïve, at the time she was about to restore her current life. She fell ill dying of tuberculosis, its name unknown during this period. She cannot accept how cursed her life was, her frustration was beyond its limits, reduced to dying all alone in her death-bed.

"Why God, why have you forsaken me?" she unknowingly thought out loud.

Suddenly the door's fasteners unlocked, opening ever so slightly, revealing a warm fireplace and a rather unnerving looking wide bed, its mast and frame as black as ebony, its bedding's as crimson as blood. The room was dark, not much was seen but those two items. She abruptly felt cold and exhausted, her desire for sleep was great. The furnace was resplendent, the warmth was calling her at the other side of the room. She did not bother to examine the room as broadly as before, her thoughts were by the furnace. She knelt by the fire, it was plain and homely compared to what she has seen, but it was inviting and that was enough.

"Tired Faust?" he had manifested far behind her. She did not falter, despite her intuition telling her to flee, she watched the flames dancing, its orange hue illuminated her face.

"Why am I here, Mephisto?" she answered softly, mesmerized by the fire.

"Because you want to be."

"Stop answering in riddles, I could never want to be here. Especially since I know you're trapped here."

"Why do you persist on believing that, I have answered you properly. You are here because you cannot accept the bitter truth." She can feel, his smirk from behind. His mocking milky voice infuriating her from the inside.

"And what truth is that?" she quietly asked under her enraged spirit.

"You have nothing to live for." His answer struck a nerve, she rose all of a sudden despite her faltering strength.

"You cursed me." She accused, but the demon laughed at the accusation.

"Did I now? Did you not fight for your right to live without me? You were the one who betrayed me, you came to me out of your own free will, twice now. I had nothing to do with your life."

"You tricked me." She continued the accusation. "You were never a friend. You were the cause of my misery." He didn't bother humoring her, he was thirsting for her affection.

"I listened to you." The demon said seriously

"You lied to me." She replied, turning around to face him, and there she saw him covered by her shadow. Sitting by the bed, was the ruined form of a purple rabbit doll, its ears, arms and legs were curled into spirals, its chest had bursting fluff which were punctured by the scissors she stabbed him with.

"I made you dream." He tilted her head to meet her gaze. "I gave you the power to escape the reality you're in."

"It was never what I wanted." she said affixed at his chosen form, memories were flooding her again. She had once called that doll her friend, through thick and thin she held on to him tightly, as she hugged him, she felt him hug her back. Oh how naïve was she before. For she had told the demon everything about her, both her joys and anxieties. He knows her better than any living person in her life. This was a mortifying revelation that hit her being. She was wavering at her weariness.

"But its what you wished for." He answered. Thunder boomed outside as the lightning flashed for a split second, exposing the tall windows she had not noticed, along with Mephisto's human form sitting at the middle of the bed, his arms and feet crossed, with an ever-present smile on his face.

The room went dark again, as the two continued to stare in accusations of their betrayal.

"Be honest with me Mephisto, why haven't you gone back to hell?" She said barely a whisper.

Mephistopheles' smile dropped at that second. "Because you've already lost the bet, twelve years ago, Faust."

She sank to her knees in weariness, her body and spirit broken. Head dropped, staring at the ground. "How? I escaped."

He climbed down the bed, to leisurely walk towards her, never rushing as he answered. "Elisabeth, You abandoned me twice now. I didn't like it, when you wished to forget about me, later throwing me away, locking me up in that deep, cold, dark basement. When you came back I wanted to get back at you, so we made a bet. If you feel no attachment to this house, only then will you walk free." He stopped at her fallen form.

"You knew I would lose, even when I killed you, you still haunted me."

He crouched down to her level. "You were clinging to your demon, Faust. That part wasn't my fault."

"I moved on with my life.."

"No you did not, you simply deterred me, abandoned me, and left. Me. To. Rot." He emphasized with his honeyed voice gone, manifesting the true demonic voice he has, as he pulled her chin up to look at his snarling face.

Horrified by his expression, she pushed his arm away as she fell further to the ground. He watched her laying form, her low breathing and her rising bosoms. Sleep was overtaking her, just as Mephisto lowered himself above her, slamming his hands down the ground.

"I own you Faust, there's nothing you can do about it, hence why you are here." She screamed trying to push him away, grabbed her hands at her feeble attempt to escape, slamming her hands back the ground, forcing her to look at his ghastly face and smug smile.

The fire illuminated their shadows, it was that of a horned beast with hooves for feet, seizing a young maiden.

"This is a nightmare" she stated weakly with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm not as forgiving as before." He replied back. Picking her up in a mocking show, of a groom carrying his bride, before he laid her to the bed.

"This isn't happening." She denied.

Mephisto laid with her, shifting his position to rub her tears. "Your reality is a dying mess. You are better off with me, than with them." Locking his eyes on her, he made his move, slowly and passionately kissing her, ramming his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to resist it as dark murky, vaporous substance filled her mouth.

She was drinking his essence, suffocating at his long kiss, losing the strength to resist. Moving on top of her once again, his hands found the knots of her dress, ripping the seams of cloth covering her breast. She screamed at the violation, struggling to get him off of her, he grabbed her hands with a single hand and placed it on top of her.

She was paralyzed, all she could do is wriggle. She kept on trying as Mephisto stared at her. Accepting the futility she stopped, tears falling down her eyes, blankly staring at the smiling demon. He lowered himself to lick at her tears and continued to kiss her, eventually sinking down her neck.

Ashamed and subdued, she did nothing to stop him. She had always resisted her suitors and marriage, she never knew why until this night. He had always possessed her, patiently waiting for the right time. He stopped to look at her broken will, with both hands he peeled the sleeves of her shoulder to further undress her.

"Accept me Elisabeth, and I will make your dreams pleasant again." He cooed at her, while caressing her face.

At one last defiant attempt, her blank eyes lit, and answered "no." with parts of his essence spilling out of her mouth.

"Then I will make you regret this" he yelled, scowling.

He clutched his chest, hand burying deep inside his heart, and took out a materializing scissor blade, presenting it to her. Alarmed, she squirmed, control coming back to her, only for him to cast a stronger spell with the spark of his eyes.

"This is the blade you stabbed me with." He said, proceeding to slide the blades by the seams of her garments ripping everything completely. Mephisto admired her rising breast, her deep breaths waiting in anticipation.

"Your heart belongs to me, as you stabbed me with this very blade, I will tear your heart as a reminder you once loved me." He said menacingly, resting the tip of the blade on her chest.

Weak, but defiant she responded. "If you truly love me, you would let go of me, and let me die in peace."

"But I can't Faust, I won you, I waited for you, you are the only one I'm truly fond of."

"You can't or you won't let go of me? I listened to your lies, I was better off without you. I could have made a better life."

"And look where it got you now, cold, lost, alone. Your lover only wanted your wealth, he will discard you afterwards in an "accident." You're better off with me, than with them." He said softly, kissing her lips. The scissors softly resting of her chest.

"My life is my own, and I decide what I want to do with it, for better or worse."

Angered by her defiance, he threw the scissors across the room, hitting the wall with its metallic clunk. As he lifted her from the back, he started kissing her neck sensually, licking her tear-stained face. Until he glanced at her clear olive eyes. It was the eyes of the woman he loved full of sorrow, bereft of life. Realization struck him at that instant as he abruptly dropped her down, her long hair partially covered her face, save for the eyes.

Feeling the sensation coming back from her body, she turned over to hide her naked form, curling like an infant, silently crying in despondency. Mephisto stopped smiling and looked at the pitiful creature below him. He watched her for some time, recovering a few memories of him with her when she was little.

It was she who caressed him, their fondness for each other nourished his being. When they had discarded him for his eerie appearance, it was she who dug him out of the garbage, he betrayed for her. Until one man got clumsy and begged for him to fix it, he did, not for him, but for her. His sin was plentiful, thus the price was high, with that he took his life, slowly draining the time he had left to live.

He watched the performance, until Sibel unfolded his crime, and he laughed at the tragedy of the following events, cascading over to the rest of his family. Later realizing his mistake leading to Elisabeth abandoning him. He did not foresee that part of his plan, he was only doing his work as a demon, contracts must be paid in soul.

Grasping at what he's done he got up leaving the bed, walking towards the hung tapestry unseen by Elisabeth. He had a penchant for memory, there were certain details he could not dismiss. Examining the print he thought to himself, Ah, Genesis. His master was quite admirable, he proved how infallible and undeserving his father's 'greatest creation' were. He smiled at the thought, revering the serpent conversing to Eve. He tore the tapestry from the wall. 'Would Elisabeth be different?'

He could have done a better job shaping her, but Elisabeth was bright for a child and caught him, she however made the wrong conclusions blaming everything on him, but she caught him. The demon knew Elisabeth wouldn't kill him, she didn't have it in her to murder her friend. She won the first game, only for her to lose the second, he wouldn't let go that easily.

He began to walk back to her, covering her quivering form, she was asleep. He pulled her up and cradled her to his chest. "Awaken Elizabeth..." he called out to her.

She was beginning to open her eyes. "You were the only person," he said. "You were the only one, who kept me longer among all my clients." "you warmed me with your love, I had loved you, because of it and I still do, I wanted to keep you happy with all the illusions I made." He cooed with his silken voice.

"I will be honest for once Elizabeth. You are dreaming, and this is a result of my magic, I did call upon you because I heard you crying. You do have a choice."

"Mephisto..." She said still feeble from the spell. Vitality slowly returning inside her body.

"You can walk out of the front door and I will never comeback again, or you can stay here and be my bride in the land of dreams, no more suffering, no more heartaches, only pleasant memories and everything you want is possible."

She uttered not a word to him, and pushed him away, clutching the tapestry draped around her. Mephisto laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling in quiet contemplation, turning away she gathered the last of her strength to leave. The door opened by itself, with the demon's magic gone, the corridors were desolate, save for the true façade of the house.

The lamps were lit, worn candles under tarnished metal; the paintings in the gallery were torn and looted; the manor smelled of decaying wood; vases broken and flowers wilted to dust; the carpeting faded, sooth stuck to her bare feet as she crossed the hall.

The events of this night were too much for her. Quickening her pace, she hurried to leave this place. She should never have confronted him, her breaths heightened, stumbling in her haste, resembling that of an injured prey. She fell to the ground, rapidly recovering, she fled until she reached the stairs.

Fog was still entering from outside despite its dense whiteness, above the stairs where she stood, she could see the main door. Light began illuminating from it clearing her vision. Freedom was close, she carefully descended the stairway, remembering the rotting furnishing. Almost there the door was inches away from her when she stopped.

Elisabeth halted. The demon behind her stood transfixed by her decision. She slowly turn to face him, clutching the tapestry to protect her modesty, as the serpent coiled around her, she smiled at him tears falling from her eyes. It surprised him, at this instance it was his spirit that faltered.

"I don't want to die." She relaxed as she walked towards him. "And yet, I've given up on life. Misfortune has always followed me, after I left you..." She walked aimless with vacant eyes, she said softly bumping his chest, he did not jolt. "I have no life on the waking world, whisk me away from my reality, make me dream again... Mephisto."

The demon's arms were spread wide, swallowing her in his embrace. "There, there Elisabeth. I will liberate you from your suffering, be my bride and I will take you to a fascinating place, only you and I will know its pleasures." He dug her deeper on his chest, caressing her long hair. She kissed him passionately, affirming her answer.

Mephistopheles led his new bride back. She could hear the finality of her decision as she heard the door slam shut with a loud boom. The bedroom was quiet, he slid his hands on her shoulders removing the draped tapestry. Flustered she closed her eyes as he laid her in bed, she did not notice the wicked smile he wore.

His touch was cold, he was unclothed on top of her. He kissed her with more passion, fervently sticking his tongue in her, she returned his actions, relishing the moment as their skin brushed on each other. He stopped to allow her to breathe, and began to nip her neck, till her ear as he whispered.

"Elisabeth, you made the right choice." It wasn't a tone of reassurance but a taunt. Her eyes widened in horror, she had once again fallen for his thrall, both her dreams and reality was shattered. The demon laughed at her ear, she had now sold what was left of her.

"Your family was nothing but an illusion," He said pinning her down. Elisabeth made no attempt to struggle, she could only listen at his gloating. "your father was a monster, who experimented on patients." He stated moving down her bosoms, laying his head on her chest.

"Your uncle was a murderer, thinking he could absolve his family's name by striking your father down." He played with her hands, resting it on top of his head to look as if she's the one caressing him.

"Your mother never knew the truth, like you she believed this was a happy family. An illusion her brother couldn't keep up." He stated, as his head tilted up to look at her, mindless state.

"Your foster-sister hated you, to her you were an intruder, a replacement, she could never keep up with you. Everyone loved the perfect child, the golem her father had crafted, the false Elisabeth. She was the one who summoned me to ruin you." He confessed as he moved closer to her face, he made sure his words would reach her broken state.

"She wanted me to curse you, but I betrayed her, and she never knew. I never expected you to love me with all your heart." He stated as he cupped her face and continued, with tears falling down his face. "And you chose me. You came back to me." His tears fell down her vacant eye.

She felt a tug of binding, slither all over her body. It was his snare, purple ribbons were entwining her to the bed. Feeling heavier and broken, he was weighing her down.

She could hear crying from a distance, echoing above the room. It was her aunt, 'why was she sobbing?' It then hit her, this wasn't a bed, it was her coffin. His smile widened when she figured it out. Kissing the cherries of her breast making her moan. Her aunt was mourning for her, she did not know her aunt cared. She tried to reach out and call her name, ribbon immediately bound her hand to the post of the bed and another one when she tried to get it free.

Restrained, she struggled to get herself free, arousing Mephisto further as he teased her with his girth before spreading her legs. Sliding ever so slightly to make her writhe in his presence. Bringing her back to him, she was moaning now.

She could hear the priest. "Elizabeth Faust was a good daughter, she was always there for the people who were in need. May her deeds bring her closer to our Lord God the Father Almighty creator of heaven and earth. Hold your sullen tongue, and remember her admirable feats. Be glad for death is a bridge to peace, she had fought well and suffered greatly through her illness, may paradise open its gates to her. Now join me as we..."

She moaned loud, as she was listening. She was looking at his face now, his eyes were glowing red, along with his ever-present smile, revealing his shark teeth. She looked at her body, noticing her legs were strapped as well, he was still sliding on her flower. She felt dirty, remorse flowed through her as pleasure and shame amalgamated inside her.

She had allowed him to do this to her. She was blinded by her quandary, failing to realize there were people who would have helped her, had she not distanced herself. She had stuck to what has happened, instead of what could have been. She was free all along.

She could hear more, it was more mourning, the cries were coming from someone familiar. It was her betrothed, she never knew he truly loved her. Her kindness was only an act for she had thought he simply wanted her for her wealth, had she had known or had she tried to get to know him, she would have...

She screamed, Mephisto had deflowered her, he wasn't a gentle lover, it pained her. She wept recognizing the futility, exciting Mephisto more. Both of them were moaning as he rode her.

"...Oh, Elizabeth why didn't you tell me, why did you keep it secret. I could have been there at your last moments..."

"Because she loves you." The voice of her aunt said. It was a lie, she wanted to be in solitude, to die in peace. "That's why she kept it to herself, she wanted you to be happy on your journey to France."

She tried to call out his name but Mephisto, silenced her with a kiss. She was subdued now, moaning in his mouth as he quicken his pace. Skin on skin, she was whoring away her existence.

"Amen." The priest's voice echoed. She could hear the coffin being lowered, she was in agony, he was squeezing every ounce of pleasure he can out of her.

The demon has seized everything he can out of her, she was screaming in pain as Mephisto continued to moan, he slobbered his tongue all over her breast as if marking them as his belongings.

She could hear it, the shovels pouring dirt on her coffin, the sounds of mourning dying. Both of them screamed as Mephistopheles released his seed unto her, raising his head at the heavens in ecstasy. It was cold as ice, she felt shame take over her. She had done this, she had allowed Mephisto to do this...

Her restraints had vaporized. With the demon satisfied, he looked down at her defeated state. He leaned close to her ear to whisper one final tease.

"Let me help you, acquaint yourself to my other brides." He said in a sweetened tone, smiling triumphantly at his prize.

With one final act, he carried Elizabeth's motionless body, like how a groom caries his bride, satirizing their matrimonial rites. With her will broken, he can mold her to any form he wants, the idea excited him. Walking towards the furnace, Elisabeth could hear the sonorous choir of the anguished sinners.

"Welcome to hell, Elizabeth Faust."

 **Author's Note** : I haven't been writing for so long, this is my attempt at constructing stories again. Now that I'm free from my busy schedule, this fanfic was my practice for composing horror stories. I've never written horror in my life, after reading a couple of tutorials, mostly about grammar/sentence constructions, I've decided to give it a go.

This is my interpretation of what the game was all about and the true ending. I was very confused by the story, I assume the demon that Elisabeth held was an incubus who fell in love with her. If I'm wrong, well, its fanfiction. Feel free to tell me if my grammar sucks, cause I'm writing to improve my English.

Anyway with such an obscure rpg game, I suggest you give it a go. I really love the sound track, except for the Imps' theme; it has a fresh art style, a bit anime-ish but with a western oil painting flavor to it; the puzzles are challenging, if your into those old games where the difficulty is ramped up, but it's not that hard; the environment art has a mix of IB and the Witch's House. It's a good game all in all.

If you're vexed by the story and anti-shipping theme, my apologies, but that's how it would work in real life. This fic was partially inspired by Lolita, written by: Vladimir Nabokov. Despite a lot of subtle and obvious foretelling, I was still getting fooled by Humbert. More than that, it gave me the guts to write controversial themes. Strangely, My Little Pony also inspired me, I find its overall story to be positive and realistic at the same time, which in itself is rare, but because of that, I feel like I should add a subtle yet truthful moral to my narrations from now on.

That practically sums up what I have to say, I hoped you enjoyed the story.


End file.
